


High School Days Are Fading Memories

by shensley (endverse)



Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Punk!Louis, its just gonna be random fics this is like an intro, skaterboy george will happen eventually, yeah here we go kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endverse/pseuds/shensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George always knew college would be better than the 5 years of hell at high school especially now he could spend it with his best friend, Jaymi, his boyfriend Louis and his boyfriends best friend Harry.</p><p>Skaterboy!George/Punk!Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Days Are Fading Memories

**Author's Note:**

> finally got around 2 writing some of this woah shocking  
> but yeah this is just like a intro to it i guess so u know their courses and everything and i'll just do occasional chapters about assignment stress or just boyfriends being cute or jaymi and harry being the ultimate brotp sticking up for their best friends idk the possibilities are endless so never say never
> 
> twitter: @louiscarteruj

The happiest day of George Shelley's life was the day he finally left high school knowing he never had to go back into that horrible building of bad memories and even worse teachers ever again.

Of course he'd miss the small minority of good memories and friends he made but thankfully the friends he cared about most were going to the same college as him so that dynamic wouldn't change, George didn't know what he'd do without Jaymi being by his side, he'd seen him at his absolute lowest point in year 9 and had stuck by him for the whole 5 years in that prison like place and George was so thankful to have a friend like that in his life.

George and Jaymi's other friend JJ unfortunately was enrolling at a different college as they did the Animal Care course he wanted at the college of his choice and it would be sad not seeing him on a daily basis anymore but they knew they'd keep in contact and meet up regularly as the trio all lived very close together.

And George was also very excited to be going to the same college as his year long boyfriend Louis Tomlinson, they'd met at a local park the previous summer during George and Jaymi's day out and they just instantly clicked as Jaymi and Louis' best friend Harry watched the pair interact and secretly placed bets on how long it would take them to go out on a proper date. (Jaymi won the bet because he was closest they went on a date after a week of texting each other emojis after every sentence they wrote)

Louis wasn't exactly the most normal person in their town he had fluffy hair which always had a fringe covering half of his face, he has a nose stud and lip ring, and a few tattoos scattered across his body which looked like doodles drawn on in pen but Louis assured George they were real when he first asked about them. People would class Louis as a 'punk' or 'emo' due to his 'threatening' appearance yet he was quite a shy and insecure person if you got to know him, who actually would rather cuddle on the sofa than go out and get drunk or high (a fact George can prove considering the countless times they've both just cuddled together under a blanket with snacks watching repeats of Storage Hunters on Dave)

So now George and Jaymi went from being a duo to being a group with Louis and Harry who all started college the same day and they were all very nervous as this was the next big step in their lives but anything is better than high school is the thing George had to remind himself.

They all got settled into their courses really quickly:

George loved his graphics design course as its what he's always wanted to do before he even knew he could do it as a future career

Jaymi and Harry both took a BTEC music course and ended up being the same class hoping to become the next big celebrity....or just bar singer...whatever they can dream  
And Louis surprising everyone, even George and Harry took a drama course because he wanted to become a drama teacher and that was the cutest thing the other three boys had ever heard but they knew Louis would work hard and put effort into this experience while it lasted

College life was going to be amazing and George had a great feeling about the memories ahead with his best friends and boyfriend.


End file.
